The Digital Virus
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: In the modern age of Tankery - There is also technology to back it up. Problem is, when Saori Takebe gets a message from someone, she doesn't know, where's HER backup? Rated this M just to be safe!


The Digital Virus

GuP Fanfic...

Time to do a different story-line! =D One with Saori this time folks! I'm kinda Yukari-d out =p I'll be putting up more for her soon so...Don't despair! xD

* * *

Author's Note #1: I'll only use script format for the messaging system in the story. Otherwise, how else would I get it across what's going on? =p _

Saori Takebe sat at her desk in her home onboard Ooarai's carrier. Tapping away on her laptop - As careless and free as could be.

Saori glanced outside, her orange hair picked up by the gentle warm wind that blew through her nice small little flat. Small, organised (Unlike Miho in some ways) and definitely more satisfying (to her) then Yukari's place.

She shot her eyes back to her laptop when a pop-up came up with her messaging service;

Antarctica-Wave:- I see you're enjoying the nice weather Takebe Saori.

Saori blinked and looked around several times, there was no-one in her flat. "Hello?" Just to be sure she called out in a whisper-like voice and no-one responded so she turned to her laptop again.

Saori-San:- Wh...Who is this?

Antarctica-Wave:- That's something, that, you don't need to know nor understand. All you need too know is what I'm going to ask you.

Saori frowned. Who in the hell was this guy?

Saori-San:- I don't know who you are, so therefore I'm not going to do anything you ask me, especially if its dirty rubbish. I've never even met you before!

After a few seconds the message system came back to life, with "Antarctica-Wave is writing a message" on the bottom of the screen - In a second it came back.

Antarctica-Wave: You, honestly, think someone who's "supposedly" never meet you before, go through all this trouble if its just rubbish?

Saori-San: I don't know! You could be a...

Saori swore under her breathe, something wasn't right and she knew it...This "Antarctica-Wave" was getting under her skin and she cursed in what she thought was three different languages. Japanese, English and Spanish. Hey, she'd been studying them! Always good to be a linguist if you're gonna be a radio operator!

Antarctica-Wave: Well done. You seem to have figured out SOMETHING at least...

Saori puffed her cheeks up - Feeling them going red in anger.

Saori-San: What's that supposed to mean!?

Saori reached for phone to call the police. "This is getting ridiculous..."

Antarctica-Wave: I wouldn't do that...

Saori smirked at the laptop screen.

Saori-San: Do what?

Just as Saori's hands picked up the phone's handset - She let go of it as a short electric-zap corsed through her finger-tips.

Saori-San: Did...Did you do that!?

Antarctica-Wave: Do what?

Saori-San: Electrify my phone!

Antarctica-Wave: Eheh, that'd be telling...

Saori began to tap on her mobile when she wasn't on the laptop - Sending a message out to Yukari so at least SHE knew what was going on. She didn't save Yukari's number...Thank word for that! If she had - This guy'd be all over her...Not that she minded the thought of a guy being on her...Just not in this manner!

Antarctica-Wave: I see you're sending a message to someone - Who is it?

Saori-San: You're the genius here buddy, why don't you tell me?

Antarctica-Wave: Fine...You're texting Miho

Saori-San: Yeah, nothing spectacular

Antarctica-Wave: Oh?

Saori-San: Well, yes, I'm talking to her about buying some women's clothes tomorrow, happy?

It was true - Saori Takebe had organised to see Miho the following day for clothes shopping - So she wasn't lying as such...Just a white lie that...She had to cover so she finished her text and went back to the laptop.

Saori-San: So, why are you talking to me in particular? Wouldn't you want Miho? Or Yukari? They know more then I do abo-

Antarctica-Wave: Miho Nishizumi? I gave that, some, thought. But she's not as gullible as you...

Saori-San: Oi!

Antarctica-Wave: What? It's the truth.

Saori growled through her teeth in frustration. 'If he's, that, clever...' She thought in temper again.

Saori-San: Alright...Why not Yukari then? She knows more then-

Antarctica-Wave: Yukari Akiyama only knows a lot about World War II based history, and aside from history, she doesn't know much in reality. Not compared to what I'll be telling you...IF you can keep your mouth shut.

Saori sighed, Men, were they all like this? Because if they were...She'd definitely change her stance on gay's.

Saori-San: You are really rude. You know that, right?

Antarctica-Wave: So are you. You just don't say it much...Let's see...

Saori gasped as the mouse on the screen went into the documents folder while she could still type on the messaging screen, she instantly was panicking. 'He's in the computer! Shit!' She thought to herself.

Saori-San: What are you doing...

Antarctica-Wave: Simple...Answer your phone and I'll tell you

The phone began to ring and Saori shook her head.

Saori-San: No way in hell! You shocked me last time!

Antarctica-Wave: Was that you? I thought I had Reizei Mako that time...My apologies

Saori-San: You'd better...

Saori picked up the phone and took all her frustration out on the handset. "YOU'D BETTER SAY SORRY FOR TREATING MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT YOU-"

Saori heard a soft voice on the other end of the phone. "So, I finally hear your voice...Again. Such temper...We'll have to sort that out as well..."

Saori Takebe's voice caught in her throat. That wasn't...

"No way..."

* * *

Who could that have been? I hope I wrote this okay! ;)


End file.
